<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A torn heart still bleeds by Tales_Unique</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331760">A torn heart still bleeds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tales_Unique/pseuds/Tales_Unique'>Tales_Unique</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Wolves and Griffins [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Freeform, Love Triangle, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, The Witcher - Freeform, The Witcher Netflix - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tales_Unique/pseuds/Tales_Unique</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yennefer and Geralt are reunited at last, but things are different now; something has shifted in the world, and it isn't because of the War.<br/>And now the White Wolf is faced with his beloved and his lover, what could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Wolves and Griffins [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The scent of lilac and gooseberries caused the Witcher's skin to prickle in the most delightful way as he watched the Sorceress before him, intoxicated. She had a way about her that set every nerve on edge and caused his attention to fixate solely on her. Her captivating violet eyes were focused on a letter held delicately in her hand, the neat handwriting of a fellow Sister outlining a recent spurt of magical happenings, including a bout of suspicious storms that had wreaked havoc throughout the continent. It made sense that magic would come into play with the war still raging on and Geralt had been right to suspect that the storm that had halted his hunt Velen was a part of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You say you were caught in such a storm?” Yennefer asked, her intense gaze suddenly focused on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Geralt replied, straightening up from where he was leaning against one of her many wardrobes, “back in Velen. It interrupted my hunt, the rain practically blinded my senses. It was awful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can still remember the feeling of being cut off from his surroundings, the rainfall deafening in his ears. If not for that abandoned village he may have been aimlessly roaming the wilds of Velen until it had passed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not the only thing he remembers, but he forces himself to bury the memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer noticed the subtle shift in him, quick as a flash, and her gaze narrowed suspiciously. She remained silent for a moment, considering pressing the issue, if only to tease, and he could tell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yennefer,” he warned, voice a low drawl; </span>
  <b>don’t start this now</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This only made her more curious, and a little angry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something happened to you during the storm Geralt, what was it?” Always straightforward and always quick to the point, Yennerfer was not one to be played for a fool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...” His words faltered , giving way to an almost defeated sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why was it so difficult to tell her that he had come across another Witcher? Was it because she was a woman? Or perhaps the fact he had given into his desires and slept with her, knowing that his heart was elsewhere? It was ridiculous, really, the apprehension he felt, but maybe that was because deep down he knew the reason behind it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I came across another Witcher,” Geralt explained, her bedchamber suddenly feeling small and uncomfortable, “I’d met her before, back in White Orchard, then again out in the wilds, I thought that she’d been killed when I hadn’t seen her in almost a decade,” he explained, mouth going dry when he noticed her expression change.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her expression had morphed into something cold and harsh. Like a brewing storm itself, only she could ever make the Witcher reconsider his conduct. It was only made worse when she cocked one eyebrow slowly, daring him to invite her wrath by remaining silent. It furthered the unrest that he felt, his gaze shifting away uncomfortably. He knew Yennefer to be a jealous sort and though he had shown time and time again that she was the true love of his life there were still instances where their bond was tested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though even he couldn’t deny that there was something different about this situation and they both could sense it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yen…" His call was weak, pitiful even, and he inwardly chastised himself for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you happened upon her again during the storm, I take it?” The bite of her words, like a razors edge, didn’t surprise Geralt as much as it wounded him. There was an almost soft disappointment to her tone, something that betrayed the fear she had of losing him. The same fear he shared when he saw her becoming close with Kings that she advised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did,” he answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see,” she sniffed, acting aloof when Geralt could practically </span>
  <b>feel</b>
  <span> the sting of her words. It was clear without being spoken that she knew of his infidelity, even though neither had explicitly expressed monogamy. After all, neither of them could say that they hadn’t had trysts when apart from one another. It just always hurt when it came to light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a seemingly never-ending moment they both stood in silence, a dark tension brewing between them. Geralt opened his mouth to speak only to be cut off by Yennefer raising her hand, the action immediately silencing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you,” she spoke slowly after some consideration, “care about her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a simple question in theory even though there was no simple answer for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time in his life Geralt felt powerless. He knew that the longer he remained quiet the more her suspicion</span>
  <span>— and </span>
  <b>rage</b>
  <span> —would increase, which was something he wanted to avoid. Yennefer, after all she’d been through in her life so far, deserved the truth from him. His love and adoration for her demanded it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Geralt answered honestly, his golden gaze earnest while hers held nothing but contempt and betrayal. “When I was around her things seemed...different. It felt like...” The words eluded him and if one did come forward he pushed it aside; </span>
  <b>right</b>
  <span> felt wrong, </span>
  <b>destiny</b>
  <span> was too ludacris, and </span>
  <b>fate</b>
  <span> seemed like an insult to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At his uncharacteristic hesitance Yennerfer rolled her eyes, sighing in frustration. Despite the way she felt at that moment in time she couldn’t deny her true feelings for him. Forcing herself to clear her mind, Yennefer walked over to him, placing a gentle hand upon his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You felt a connection because after so long you finally found another Witcher,” she spoke quietly, eyes alight with a tumultuous sea of emotion; pain, betrayal, but also solemn acceptance. Even she couldn’t deny that this would be inevitable when it occurred. “And, of course, she would be a woman, too.” The Sorceress sported a strange sort of smile, faint and tainted with a deep-rooted sadness that caused Geralt's heart to shatter further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know there were any others left, Yen,” he murmured, taking solace in her gentle touch, “when I saw her, I felt...I don’t know, it was almost like—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Destiny? </span>
  <b>Fate</b>
  <span>, perhaps?” A bitter laugh spilled from Yennefer's lips as she pulled away from him. It reminded him of his dreams; whenever she was away from him they would be only of her and then, come waking, she would disappear like smoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yennefer, you </span>
  <b>know</b>
  <span> that’s not—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Geralt. I know what you’re about to say and I don’t want to hear it.” It was clear that the conversation was finished, all that was let was for them to decide how they proceeded from here. Thankfully Yennefer wasn’t one to sit on ceremony and soon settled at her vanity, hands moving expertly amongst her makeup as she addressed him. The cold indifference of her actions made Geralt feel uneasy, even though it wasn’t the first time she’d acted this way to him and it wouldn’t be the last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you should go,” she stated, powdering her nose, “Jaskier is probably making a fool of himself somewhere in town and I need to get ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt watched her reflection in the mirror for a moment, committing it to memory, before the sight of her intense gaze glaring at him gave him all the encouragement he needed to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Geralt breathed as soon as the door was shut behind him and he was left to stand in the empty hallway.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Another Witcher, like myself, you say?”</p><p>“Aye, last saw him going to the resident Sorceress, parted ways with a Bard, too, he did.”</p><p>“Thank you. Here, the Hag head. She’ll not be stealing your children now.”</p><p>Kalrys bid the merchant farewell after receiving her pay, thankful to be done with the contract. The head had begun to stink and she had more important matters at hand. If Geralt was there then this was no mere coincidence, but the thought of meeting him again unsettled her. They had parted ways amicably but it had left her with more questions rather than any closure. If she remained in the city she would no doubt cross paths with him and she could then try to make sense of it all.</p><p>As fate would have it, however, it wouldn’t be Geralt that Kalrys would encounter, but his fated lover instead.</p><p>The sensation could only be described as the disturbance caused when a lightning strike is about to hit; static irritates the air, making every hair stand to attention, while the undeniable feeling that something dangerous is about to happen bubbles within.</p><p>Coming to a halt, Kalrys’ body stiffened at such a sudden change, warily looking around herself until she found a possible source for the dramatic and <strong>dangerous</strong> shift in atmosphere.</p><p>Not far from her stood a most beautiful woman whose body was dressed in a fantastic gown of black and white. Black feathers adorned the bust and flowed upwards to form a collar around a streamlined neck, while the sleeves and hemline were dripping with black lace. A waft of lilac and gooseberries drifted before her keen senses and, for a moment, she felt weak at the knees; enraptured. This, however, did not last when striking violet eyes caught her stare, blazing like the very lightning that threatened to break. Clearly the conversation between the nobles didn’t interest her from the way she stared back at the Witcheress, unmoving and unwavering in its ferocity.</p><p>A Sorceress— No, <strong>the</strong> Sorceress.</p><p>Amidst her undeniably provocative scent was another, one she recognized to be Geralt’s, which matched what the merchant had told her. A fact that, when coupled with the intensity of her gaze, led Kalrys to believe there was so much more to all of this than she first realized.</p><p>Fortifying herself, Kalrys decided against retreat and, instead, stood her ground, watching the raven haired beauty like a hawk. The Sorceress did the same, mirroring her rival as she went about her own business. When she went along with her envoy of nobles, Kalrys followed like a shadow — brazen and defiant — and this infuriated the Sorceress.</p><p>Finally, when free of prying eyes at last as the nobles left Yennefer to her own business, it was time to put an end to this game of cat and mouse.</p><p>“I assume you’re following me for a reason. Well, go on, explain yourself.” A statement, not a question, and a demand to round it off; how straightforward of her. It caused Kalrys to smirk lightly against her will.</p><p>“Right to the point I see.” Kalrys replied curtly, shrugging her shoulders as she came to lean against an old cart. “I was curious about you,” she explained. There was no sense in lying, but she wasn’t about to give more than necessary to this woman.</p><p>“About <strong>me</strong>? Surely you mean my connection with <strong>Geralt</strong>,” Yennefer corrected, fixing the Witcheress with a pointed glare. Though she wasn’t about to stop there, not when faced with a rival for Geralt's affections that <strong>actually</strong> posed a real threat.</p><p>“I know all about your little tryst in Valen, too,” she added spitefully, “so there’s no need to hide your intentions. Just get on with it so I can go on with my day!”</p><p>This stunned the Witcheress, making her hesitate. It wasn’t everyday that she met a foe that truly intimidated her, especially one that was so forthright.</p><p>“I wanted to know where he and I stand with one another, but seeing you...” Kalrys’ voice faded, the words wilting on her tongue.</p><p>“<strong>Seeing me</strong>?” Yennefer pressed, raising an eyebrow. Her interest piqued by the sudden shift in the impressive woman before her, a strange elation coursing through her. Had she won without even really trying? A pity if that were true, but she’d understand if the Witcheress didn’t wish to find herself painting the alleyway with her own internal organs.</p><p>“Seeing you,” Kalrys echoed, continuing, “I can see that no amount of words or action will sway him from you.” It was a bitter pill to swallow, but Kalrys knew that even with the bond they shared, she could never compete with the intricate threads of fate that bound Geralt and Yennefer together.</p><p>A bitter scoff rang clear as a bell in the heavy space between them and the pregnant silence ruptured, spilling forth with vehemence. Yeneffer's eyes blazed with something the Witcheress couldn’t quite pinpoint, but it threatened her nonetheless. With a shake of her head she sported a fearsome smirk, walking a slow and deliberate circle around the wary woman.</p><p>“A shame, and a <strong>pity</strong>. I was looking forward to testing your mettle.”</p><p>“I was not put here to be your plaything, Sorceress,” Kalrys stated, golden eyes following her movements, “and I have said my piece. I will take my leave.”</p><p>Yennefer stood for a moment, stunned at the blatant disregard for her status, so much so that Kalrys managed to almost round the corner of the alley before Yennefer gave a snarl and pulled her back with a sharp motion of her hand. Falling back with a grunt of pain, the Witcheress hissed as she was drug through the rough dirt of the ground to lay at Yennefer's feet.</p><p>“I didn’t say you could leave,” Yennefer stated darkly, her silhouette stark against the grey sky as Kalrys stared up at her, teeth bared in a snarl.</p><p>“I am not your enemy, Sorceress!” She spat, sitting up carefully. Yennefer was poised for another attack, her body tense and ready to strike like a viper on its guard. She would need to be cautious, her timing precise, if she was to gain the upper hand.</p><p>“We’re not done here! Tell me why you pursue Geralt, now!” It was at that moment that Yennefer realized that this wasn’t about Geralt at all. It was, in fact, about her own power and Kalrys’. Two powerful women in their own right, locked horns over something as simply and as trivial as love.</p><p>A bitter laugh fell from Kalrys’ lips as she moved into a crouched position, shaking her head. “I pursue him for the same reason you have kept me here,” came her cryptic answer, a hand coming to shove the wild strands of hair from her face. “I need answers,” she continued after a moment, voice softer under the potent stare Yennefer fixed her with.</p><p>While Yennefer watched her, the gravity of her words sinking in, Kalrys took the opportunity to get away. In an instant she pushed her arm out towards Yennefer, fingers together as she summoned the power of Aard. Having been distracted the Sorceress was unprepared for the magical attack, eyes wide as she shot back against the wall with a pained yelp. A few seconds of disorientation on Yennefer's part was all it took for Kalrys to escape, the Sorceress just catching a flash of copper hair slip around the corner through the haze of brick dust from her slumped place on the ground.</p><p>Scrambling to her feet Yennefer gave a frustrated yell, caring little for the dishevelled look of her clothes as she chased after the Witcheress until the towns folk stared at her quizzically and she was forced to cease her efforts.</p><p>It had all been in vain; Kalrys had slipped through her grasp and Yennefer felt an odd sense of panic settle in the pit of her stomach at the notion</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So the plot hole of the storm has (very hastily) been remedied so the pointless plot storm for Witchers to bone has a purpose (kinda)!<br/>Also I apologize if my characterisations are off, I'll take any notes on it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>